


some days...

by everstar81



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIchelle was just having a bad day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	some days...

It was a crappy day, all Michelle wanted to do was go home, and nothing seemed to be going right at all. She had sliced up her finger with her new shiny box cutter, gotten pineapple juice all over her hoodie, she felt utterly clumsier then usual and everyone was expecting her to be bubbly and light hearted but she just couldn’t do it today, she couldn’t even fake it. With a sigh, she roughly pushed her ruby red dyed hair behind her ears and strengthened her achy back. She shouldn’t feel this older she told herself, not at 31. This only made her angrier with herself, which she in turn honed and used as a fuel to push herself harder.

               “Excuse me?”

               The voice and phrase was the last thing Michelle needed. She wasn’t feeling very fun or friendly at the moment but none the less, without missing a beat, she took a deep breath and turned towards the voice.

               “can I help you find sssss…” her words, words she had said millions of times before, words she had lived by for the last two years, words so ingrained in her she sometimes said them whenever anyone said excuse me, failed her and her sentence ended in a dismal squeak.

               Her brain screamed at her ‘The Hiddles! The Hiddles!’ and her heart started thumping out of her chest at those incredible blue eyes. He looked at her with a mixture of shyness and bemusement with a smile that did nothing to help her.

Swallowing hard, she managed to croak out a “Hi.”

Standing in front of her was no other that the model of complete perfection, Prince Charming himself Thomas William Hiddleston looking all so very perfect in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and the infamous black leather jacket. His hair was pure flawless spun amber surrounding that god chiseled face, those deep soulfully liquid azure eyes and those lips, ooohhhh those thin but strong and soft looking lips from which his angels trumpet voice sounded out of. He loomed over her by a full head and some but his smile was so gentle and kind, it was all Ella could do not to fling herself into his arms and sob.

“Good morning,” reading her name tag, he smiled, “Michelle. I was wondering if you have a men’s wear section. I cannot seem to find it.”

“Sure, um it’s up stairs. Let me show you.” On shaky legs and a few shy glances back, Michelle lead him out of the grocery section of her store and down the main racetrack. It all seemed so very unreal, she wondered if she hadn’t fallen asleep on her feet and this was all a dream. Every time she glanced back at him, Hiddleston was smiling at her. ‘Oh Loki! He must think I’m an idiot.” She thought. Stopping at the foot of the escalator she gestured at the top. “Men’s wear will be just to your left Mr. Hiddleston.”

Looking from her to the top of the escalator, Hiddleston paused, and she froze her mind suddenly going blank. “You seem really stressed darling; can I give you a hug?”

Looking up at him, Michelle touched the front of her red hoodie, “I …I have pineapple juice spilt at on me. I don’t wanna get it on your jacket; you look so yummy in it, but thank you Mr. Hiddleston…”

“Tom, please call me Tom.” He cut in softly and respectfully.

Smiling Michelle felt her cheeks burn, “Tom,” she couldn’t help but giggle, “I think you’re the greatest guy ever, I’ve read some interviews where you said you don’t understand why girls go crazy for you and some where you call yourself a bean pole. I just want you to know, you’re so talented and kind, like when you leant that reporter your coat, you’re well-mannered and so not like the typical Hollywood types, you dress really good and so respectful and then you went and did that below the line thing… omg! That was so wonderful of you… but anyways, I don’t wanna waste your time, I just wanted to say thank you. You’ve restored my faith in humanity and idk… made me feel like a 14 year old little girl again cause I have a massive crush on you. Thank you.”

Now it was Hiddleston’s turn to blush on his pale thin cheeks. “Oh come here!” he said swooping down and taking her in his arms. Michelle could have sworn she was in heaven, his arms were so strong yet gentle, he gave her a tender squeeze and lifted her slightly off the ground then planted a soft and warm kiss on her forehead. “You’re truly lovely Michelle. And I thank you for your sweet, sweet words; I’ll never forget them or you.” Kissing her hand, he stepped onto the escalator and began his ascension to menswear.

With the sigh of a content soul, Michelle turned and made her way back to the produce department, oblivious of the stares and guests in her path.

Today was the greatest day of her life.


End file.
